


How to Get Your Super Tall, Half Asleep Girlfriend Into Bed

by wanderingaroundyoutube



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 11:04:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9381680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingaroundyoutube/pseuds/wanderingaroundyoutube
Summary: Alex was always falling asleep on the couch.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Some fluff based on a twitter conversation I had today.

Alex was always falling asleep on the couch. Sometimes she fell asleep halfway through a movie, her head in Maggie's lap and Maggie's fingers running gently through her hair. Sometimes she fell asleep with her hand marking a page in her book, slumped sideways into the back of the couch, glasses knocked askew by the cushions. Sometimes Maggie would come over late with takeout to find Alex collapsed face first onto the cushions, still wearing her boots and jacket because she was too tired from a long day at the DEO to take them off.

The first few times it happened Maggie removed Alex's boots or glasses carefully, then covered her with a blanket and left her sleeping comfortably in the living room. But this inevitably led to Maggie tossing and turning, unable to sleep in a too empty bed. And a grumpy, half asleep Alex whining as she shuffled into the bedroom at 2am because she woke up and wasn't next to Maggie.

So Maggie started waking Alex up with a gentle shake. Making sure she was at least half conscious then guiding her shuffling, stumbling girlfriend to the bedroom.

Sometimes this worked. Alex would blink up at her from the couch, nod, and stand to follow Maggie to bed. Other times, Alex would grumble and shift and try to pull Maggie down onto the couch next to her instead of getting up. But the couch wasn't wide enough for both of them to sleep on, no matter how close they snuggled. So in these cases Maggie did the only other thing she could think of. She picked Alex up and carried her.

Maggie only tried carrying her bridal style once. It resulted in Alex almost crashing to the floor when she sleepily squirmed in Maggie's arms, trying to shift to snuggle into Maggie's chest. From then on Maggie always carried Alex in a way that let the taller woman hold onto her as she walked

Sometimes she hugged Alex to her and lifted her up. Alex would wrap her arms around Maggie's shoulders,  bury her head in Maggie's neck, and wrap her legs around Maggie's hips and Maggie would carry her like a Koala. A very tall Koala.

Other times Alex would end up clinging to her back, her long legs sticking out in front of Maggie's hilariously as Maggie gave her a piggy back ride.

***************

Maggie didn't really think about how silly it must have looked (her carrying her much taller girlfriend through one or the other of their apartments) until the night when Kara landed on Alex's balcony and walked in to find Maggie walking slowly around the couch with Alex latched onto her back, sleepily muttering that Maggie's hair smelled nice. Maggie stopped and blushed as Kara clapped her hand over her mouth to stifle her giggling, then Maggie rolled her eyes when the blonde quickly pulled out her phone and snapped a picture.

Maggie smiled at the picture when Kara tilted her phone to show her. She shook her head and whispered softly, asking if she needed to wake Alex for something. Kara only shook her head and whispered back that it could wait until the next morning, before turning to go back out the way she came.

"Kara," Maggie whispered after her. "Text me a copy of that?"

Kara smiled and nodded and flew away.

Maggie shifted Alex more steadily on her back then continued on to the bedroom. She gently lowered Alex into the bed and paused only long enough to check her text from Kara and set the picture as her lock screen before sliding in next to Alex and pulling the covers over them both.


End file.
